1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensers, and more particularly to a lever lock for such dispensers.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid dispensers that mount to sinks are common. For example, such dispensers may be used to dispense filtered drinking water or instant hot water. Typically, these dispensers consist of two main parts, a faucet that would be situated above a sink for dispensing the liquid as desired, and another unit for mounting below the sink so it is out of view of the user and does not occupy counter space. For example, in a drinking water system the under-sink unit would include a filter or other water treatment unit connected to the faucet. For an instant hot water dispenser, the under-sink unit would have a water heater and a tank for holding hot water connected to the faucet.
As noted above, the faucet is usually mounted above the sink such that a user can dispense the amount liquid desired, while excess liquid falls into the sink. Such dispensers are typically used by opening a valve on the faucet to dispense the filtered water or hot water stored in the tank to the user. Several different methods may be used to open the valve such as twisting a handle, depressing a lever, or pushing a button on the faucet.
It may be desirable to lock the faucet in the closed position, thus preventing unwanted or unauthorized use of the dispenser. For example, with an instant hot water dispenser, it may be desirable to lock the faucet in a closed position to prevent accidental release of the hot water. Locking devices, however, may be costly. Further, retrofitting existing faucets to include a locking device may be too complicated for the typical consumer.
The present application addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.